In The Dark No One Sees
by brokenlovesong
Summary: Prompt from GKM: After dating Blaine for a few months Kurt receives a phone call in the middle of the night from a very horny Blaine. After convincing Kurt they proceed to having hot phone sex. Includes: bp!Kurt, masturbation, dirty talk.


The sharp voice singing the words to _Popular_ were piercing into his ear and Kurt growled as he blindly fumbled around for his phone on the nightstand next to him. The room was dark and smelled like sleep, something he had been very happy about doing until someone had the fantastic idea of calling him up in the middle of the night. He didn't even bother to open his eyes, but clasped his index finger angrily around the display before he heard the well-known scratching when he hit right.

"Kurt? Kurt, are you awake?" Blaine's voice sounded from the speaker, his voice a bit rasp and there was something off, but Kurt was way too annoyed by the fact that Blaine thought it to actually be a good idea to wake him up – had he never heard to never wake a sleeping dragon?

"I hope you have a good reason for calling me now," Kurt grumped and moved his phone to see what time it was.

"Blaine, it's two in the morning. Why would you even call now? Shouldn't you be asleep?" He proceeded to complain, for the first time wondering how his boyfriend didn't know him better.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry – it's just... I couldn't stop thinking about you. I fell asleep early and then when I woke up – damn, Kurt, I had this really hot dream about you and me and... it was so damn hot, and now I can't stop thinking about it," Blaine said needy and Kurt felt his cheeks flush from the sound of his boyfriend's words.

He moved to support on his elbow, trying to grasp what it was Blaine was saying.

"And you couldn't have told me about this in the morning? Or sent me a text? Geez, Blaine – you know I need to sleep," Kurt whined, doing his best to emphasize exactly how dissatisfied he was with this nightly phonecall.

"Ugh – Kurt please, I just need you so bad right now. You have no idea how hard I am for you right now," Blaine continued, not paying attention to Kurt's complaints.

The words hit him straight in the face. It was like Blaine's voice was creeping into his brain.

_You have no idea how hard I am for you right now._

Never had Kurt thought he would be one to enjoy such explicit talk about sexual themes, but with Blaine it was different. He was still terribly shy about it, and he could never say the words out loud himself, not even when they had sex did he do much more than moan and whisper Blaine's name into his neck or into the pillow.

"Blaine," was all he could get out, his voice nearly inaudible and for a moment he thought Blaine hadn't even heard him.

"I just want you, Kurt. You're just so hot, and once I get that into my head I just can't anything, anything, before..." he trailed off, his voice deep and harsh the way it always got when he was on the edge of explosion. Kurt knew that tone of his voice very well; it was the way he sounded when he had snuck up behind him after prom with his hands running down his slacks to whisper secret promises of how much he wanted him to come to his room instead of going home, or after he had auditioned for NYADA and Blaine cornered him in the auditorium dressing room to tell him how much he enjoyed the show – it was the tone of Blaine's voice that was only meant for Kurt.

"But Blaine, I can't really do anything right now. It's in the middle of the night," Kurt tried to reason, not seeing what else he could do since they were in each end of town.

"Yes. Yes, Kurt – please just... talk to me, let me listen to you. Tell me how wet you are. Are you wet for me, baby?" Blaine asked, Kurt's entire body tensing up.

"Blaine, you can't just... ask stuff like that -"

"Yes I can. If we were together right now and I put my hands in your boxers and asked you how wet you were you would respond to me so fast, I know you would, you always do," Blaine kept going, a rustling of fabrics sounding from the phone.

Kurt shifted a little uneasy in the bed, squeezing his thighs a little tighter as the sound of Blaine's words were crawling under his skin and seeking for his center, slowly telling him what his truthful answer to Blaine should be.

"Just... let your hand into your underwear and tell me how wet you are, tell me how wet I make your pussy," Blaine breathed and Kurt had to bite back a moan.

He could feel his nipples suddenly hard against the fabric of his night shirt. His thighs were unwillingly sliding against each other, the satin fabric of his pajamas making it feel like he was in water or his legs were sweaty – which would make sense considering how his pulse was racing.

"Come on, Kurt. Don't be so quiet. You know how much I love it when I can hear you. Just think about how good I make you feel when we're alone."

Without realizing it Kurt's fingertips were strolling over the gentle skin of his stomach above his waistband. His hand was pressing the phone so close to his ear that it nearly felt like Blaine was inside his head, and a flashback of how Blaine had bitten down on his earlobe as he pushed into him ran to Kurt's inner ear.

"Blaine I... I miss you."

Dammit. _Why couldn't he have said something better?_ Here Blaine was telling him how much he wanted him and needed him, being hot and crazy for him, and all he could say was a cute line that he used all the time when they weren't together. If he kept that up Blaine would surely get bored with him soon.

"Kurt? You like our sex don't you?" Blaine suddenly asked, his voice a little more serious, but still filled with lust and hunger.

"Yesss. God, Blaine you're so good, you... you feel so good," Kurt moaned out, his hand moving on its own down his pajama bottoms to flatten over his cherry boxer briefs.

"Good. Wanna try something new?" Blaine asked and Kurt already knew what he was going to propose, he wasn't stupid after all.

"You know how you told me that you never touched yourself? Let's change that. I'll talk you through it," he suggested eagerly and Kurt nearly dropped the phone. One thing was to know what he wanted, another thing was to actually hear Blaine say the words.

"Blaine, I -"

"You can do it, Kurt. When we're together you're so sexy and I know that you have this wild side that's just begging to get out – I can feel it when you lose control with me. Lose control with yourself, babe -" Blaine pressured.

Kurt gasped. He hadn't even noticed his fingers sliding under the elastic of his underwear, and down over the smooth, shaved mound that had only ever been caressed by Blaine's gentle palms and fingers. Unable to hold it back another silent breath fell from his lips and he could sense Blaine growing more tensed at the end of the line.

"You're touching yourself now aren't you? It's easier if you take off your pants," Blaine said softly and it was shining through his voice that he was smiling.

"I'm naked, Kurt. All for you, and so damn hard."

Kurt's hand was resting right above his slit, his fingers curling, but twitching to move further down to just steal a slight touch, what could an innocent touch hurt?

"Wait," he heard himself gasp, and like he was in haze he let the phone drop to the mattress under him so he could use both hands to pull his pants and briefs down, first letting them stay tugged around his ankles, but quickly kicking them off before clumsily picking the phone up again with slightly trembling hands.

Pictures of Blaine naked was rushing through his head. The toned muscles gracefully hugged by tanned skin, the small arrow of coarse hair running from his bellybutton down towards his pelvis, the smooth skin over his bicep that Kurt simply had to kiss whenever he saw the chance to – the strong thighs and collarbones, his taut, pink nipples a shade darker than Kurt's own, the way his cock had seemed intimidatingly big the first time Kurt had seen him naked, but now he loved how hard and ready it looked when it bopped against Blaine's stomach, pearly white liquid collecting at the top begging Kurt to lick it away.

"Are you ready?" Blaine breathed into the phone, forcing Kurt out of his train of thoughts, making him bite his lower lip.

"Blaine, I need you so bad," spilled before he could stop it, and now that the words were out he didn't regret it for a second.

A low chuckle from the back of Blaine's throat reached his ear and he had no idea how this was going to work, but he knew that all he could think of was Blaine's hands touching him and Blaine's body pressed against his, pinning him to the bed so he wouldn't be able to move even if he wanted to.

"Good boy. Now put the phone on speaker – you're gonna need both hands for this," Blaine directed.

For a moment Kurt nearly objected. What if someone heard him? But then he remembered that everyone would definitely be asleep now anyway, and even if anyone were to run around in the hall at night they wouldn't even walk past his room as his was at the end of the hall. He could always turn the volume down – he was free to do whatever he wanted – needed.

He pressed the button and put the phone on the pillow next to him when he took a moment, but convinced himself and pulled the nightshirt over his head. Much more freedom to move – and no stains on his favorite pajamas.

"Please, Blaine -" he whispered lowly, not really knowing what he was pleading for, but he could already hear the change in his voice and breathing.

"God, Kurt. So hot – now let your hand down so you can tell me how wet you are. I just wish I could feel it myself, I love to feel you all over my fingers," Blaine guided.

He knew that it was stupid. It was dark, he was alone, not to mention he was naked and letting his boyfriend guide him how to touch himself – nonetheless his face was on fire and he was sure that if he dared his eyes open he would see that it was red enough to light up the entire room.

"So wet," Kurt hushed out, surprised that the words had come from him, but even more surprised that his body could feel so wet in one place without everything swimming around, when his hand was only down between his squeezed-together-thighs to cup around his sex where he could feel the heat hitting him.

"Shit, I just wish I could rub my fingers over your clit, baby. The feeling of your clit against my fingers make me so horny," Blaine groaned in response.

"Yesss," Kurt accepted and let his hand slightly up so he could press his fingers a little harder, the second joint of his middle finger suddenly heavy against his clit.

A whiff of breath forced out of him by the touch, and he could feel a rush of wetness run to his crotch. He kept his hand still, waiting for Blaine's words to direct him further.

"So good, Kurt. You're so good. Now imagine it's me rubbing over that sweet little clit of yours, do as I always do, just feel it – make yourself feel good," Blaine encouraged, his breathing a little rougher than it had been up until now and Kurt was sure that he was touching himself as well, suddenly making the situation much more hotter than he had thought it could even be.

_Blaine is getting off on me touching myself, this is _me_ making Blaine horny, _me_ making Blaine needy and hard and touching himself._

Kurt immediately obliged, letting his index finger join his middle finger as he ran his hand up to make the tips of his two fingers press slightly against the nub. He slowly started to run the fingers in small, careful circles, making his breathing go a little harder.

"I can hear in your breathing that you're touching yourself. Now let your other hand up so you can touch your nipples for me. Just like I would have done if I was there – only I would have used my tongue. Lick your fingers good and wet so you can pretend its my tongue," Blaine requested softly.

With a weak moan Kurt's fingers disappeared into his mouth, his tongue slid around them to make sure they were wet enough before he made them exit with a silent pop sounding like a gunshot through the room where only his breathing was heard mixed with Blaine's from the phone right next to his ear.

"Oh... oh Blaine -" he whimpered, the feeling of spit piercingly cold on his skin exposed in the night.

He accidentally pressed a little harder on his clit and his hips bucked up into the touch, a low "_oh_" stealing its way from his mouth and a grunt coming from Blaine on the pillow.

"I want my fingers in you. Kurt, let your fingers into your pussy for me. I just wanna feel how warm you are, I love it when you're so warm and wet around my fingers when I'm getting you ready for my cock," Blaine needed out, his voice still rasp and rough with his wishes.

Kurt nearly didn't want to do it, the warmth coming from his fingers massaging his clitoris too good to let go, but as his knees bent and slid open he forced his hand further down to make his two fingers circle around the rim like Blaine always did when he was teasing him.

"Come on, Kurt. Do it for me, let me hear you put those gorgeous fingers in," Blaine pushed, and without warning Kurt made his fingers dive into his hole.

"_Fuck yes_," Kurt lowly moaned and surprised himself so much that his fingers twisted around his nipple, painful but causing another rush of wet to float his cunt around his fingers.

"I'm guessing you got there. Now just forget it all and just – _fuck_ – _your_ -_self_!"

Kurt pushed his fingertips up before he straightened them back out and let them slide back out, only the tips enveloped in the heat of his body. He slipped them back in back in, feeling his walls hug a little tighter and the heel of his hand press against his pubic bone.

He could feel the juices slick around his fingers, making them slide around each other as he pulled them out and forced them back inside. He started slowly but little by little got a rhythm worked up in time with his pulse skyrocketing.

"Fuck, Blaine – talk to me, _please_..."

Kurt twisted his head, his flaming cheek resting against the cold plastic of his phone, Blaine's hard breathing filling his brain with images of his hand fisting insistently around his erection.

"Jesus, Kurt... I just want to shove my whole face into your pussy. Just feel you be wet all over my face so I can lick it all up. I wanna taste you and feel your clit on my tongue, feel you tight little hole clench around me, hold me back -" Blaine groaned into the phone, each word more breathy than the next.

The temperature under the covers was like an oven and he nearly kicked the sheets aside, but still didn't want to risk anything. Kurt pushed his ass further down on the mattress to feel his fingers hitting that damn perfect spot. He could almost feel Blaine's hands and tongue sliding around his body, the thought making his head swim, but the touch of his own hands keeping him in the reality that his fingers were currently pumping in and out of his pussy.

"Are you thinking about me, Kurt? Thinking about my fingers, my tongue on your clit? Or how good it would feel for me to lick your nipples while rubbing my dick through your folds?" Blaine heaved out, Kurt's own breathing going high pitched and small streams of whines erupting from his lips.

"Now twist your sweet little nipple a bit and go punish your clit until you come for me. Keep those fingers in your needy cunt, honey. You're doing such a good job until I can come and take care of you," Blaine guided, his voice going fluid and running through Kurt's ears to swim over his brain.

Kurt obeyed, pinching his nipple hard, causing a shiver to run down his spine before he rushed the hand to his labia, his folds open and welcoming him between his legs now bent and spread out on the mattress to give him space. He pressed his fingers down, screwing all technique and rubbed furiously around the nub as he could feel the heat bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

First it was his ass, the muscles of his cheeks tensing to a near-cramp-like state as his pussy started clamming down. Immediately after followed the rest of his muscles. His abs tightened and his shoulderblades lifted from the bed to bent down with his toes curling and his walls spasming so his fingers nearly couldn't move.

"Oh Blaine. Blaine, _yesss_. God just fuck me!" He whined, his words out of control, his heart as well.

"Kurt... Kurt, you sound so good. I wanna fuck you, baby, I do -"

The sensation was over way too fast. His fingers slipped out of his entrance, wet and stiff with his other hand curled up to hook around the bit of flesh that would be shielding the hood of his clit if he had been a good boy and kept his legs closed.

He wanted to say something, but his breathing was way too uncontrolled, his head was way too out of reach for him to form a sentence, so he kept his eyes shut closed and his mouth slightly open. He could hear Blaine breathing heavily into the phone, sometimes a weak whimper sneaking away.

"You gone, Kurt? Wanna help me get off?" Blaine asked after a moment with nothing but breathing and waiting.

"No. Not yet -" Kurt heard himself hush out.

"What?" Blaine asked, and it was like he stopped himself.

Kurt wiped his fingers off on his thigh and moved up the bed, pushing his pillows to a mountain he could rest against so he was nearly sitting up. He adjusted the phone to lie with better access for him to hear and talk himself.

"I'm not done yet."

"Kurt – fuck. I knew you had it in you, my sexy little beast," Blaine burst out, and Kurt didn't doubt for a second that he had picked up where he had left off.

He was way beyond blushing now and tugged a little at the covers to avoid getting his sheets stained, and even though he mostly wanted to kiss Blaine right now and feel his body he knew that it was impossible, so he would have to do with Blaine's words painting him the pictures so he could create the pleasure for his own body.

"Blaine, don't stop talking – tell me more," Kurt hissed under his breath.

He closed his eyes and let his hand run back down his chest and stomach, imagining that it was Blaine's hand, trying to reenact what Blaine used to do to him when he was about to touch him.

"God, Kurt. Yes. Yes dammit! I just wanna run my fingers through your wet folds – I love how wet you get when I touch you," Blaine groaned, his voice rasp and needy.

"Yes, Blaine. You make me so wet. When I think of you, when you touch me," Kurt breathed out and ran his fingers between his parted folds, still so slick and warm and not all near done.

"You know, Kurt, I know that you love my fingers. That they turn you on. I've seen how you stare at my hands when I play the piano, or when I run my fingers down your arm – I see the lust in your eyes when you look at them," Blaine nearly whispered and Kurt was sure he had found a way to actually make his voice enter his brain.

How did he know? How was it that Blaine always noticed those things? He hadn't even noticed himself that he did it.

"I know that you love how my fingers are wider than yours, how they fit better into your hole and the way they work around inside of you," he kept going, his voice smoothing its way through Kurt's nervous system and down to set his cunt on fire, making him moan as he started rubbing the side of his hand over his clit.

"You just love it when you can feel me working them inside of you, when you can feel me grazing my fingers over that tiny little spot inside of you that makes you twist around and moan my name..."

"Oh... _Blaine_ -"

His fingers were back, running circles around the rim of his entrance to gather as much wetness as he possibly could before sliding them back up to massage tiny circles around his clit with low whines.

He could nearly feel Blaine's hands on his body, making his skin shiver and his blood bubble. His muscles were already back to tingling under the surface and his breathing sounded obscene in the silent room where only the sound of Blaine's breathing was there to accompany him.

"You know that thing I do? Where I lie between your legs, and I lock my lips around your clit, but keep the tip of my tongue gently teasing around it?"

_Oh god how is he so good with words?_

"Yeah, that's one of my favorite things in the world, because your thighs gets so tensed and locks around my shoulders – but the sounds you make are the best in the world." His voice was almost dark and liquid now, in one time rasp and soft, the way it was when he woke Kurt up in the middle of the night or early in the morning by whispering how beautiful he was and how much he loved him, usually followed by heated kisses and hands getting sweaty.

Unconsciously Kurt had made his fingers move faster and harder as he circled them around his stiff nub. He rolled over to lie on the side, rising his top leg a little for better access with his mouth so close to the phone that he was sure Blaine would have to hold it away from him to not get deaf from his groans and whimpers.

"Kurt? Are you still playing with yourself? Can't wait for me to come and get you off?"

"No, Blaine, oh my god, I need you so _much_ -" Kurt wailed in a pathetically needy voice, squeezing his legs back together around his hand, his ministrations close to painful against his pelvic bone, but not too much to make him stop because his pussy just wouldn't stop being wet and throbbing.

"Just keep going, baby – I know that you can get yourself off just fine. You have no idea how often I think about you touching yourself," Blaine encouraged and Kurt could just hear in his voice that he was smirking with the words.

And that was exactly what Kurt did. But it just wasn't enough, he needed more and the flames kept licking up inside of him and his inner walls just needed more and all he was aching for was Blaine's cock.

He rolled over once more, now lying on his front. He supported himself on his palm with his face sideways mushed into the pillow and the sheets were slicking over his ass that was sweating like crazy by this point. His breathing was a heaving into the cotton of the pillowcase and the plastic of his phone, but his fingers kept rolling around his clit in the need for some sort of reaction from his body, but he just kept going more desperate.

"Sometimes I just lie in my bed, or when I'm in the shower, and I just think about how perfect your body is. The way your muscles are so masculine and your skin is so flawless – even with the tiny freckles around your nose. The way your arms are so strong around me, and your thighs could break my bones when you squeeze them around my body – but the most incredible thing is how fucking much of a man you feel like when you are touching me, and when you're naked and moaning. When you're writhing under me, and you just make your beautiful, little pussy the most manly thing in the world, and I have never been more gay for anyone, honey. So fucking hot and perfect -" Blaine kept babbling on, and Kurt didn't know whether he even knew what he was saying at this point.

It didn't stop Kurt's nipples from stiffly rubbing over the sheet, or make his lungs cool down. On the contrary he propped himself on his shoulders and made his other hand find back between his legs so he could push two fingers back into the heat and he was surprised it hadn't started dripping down his thighs yet.

"Blaine, oh god, you make me feel so good. So, so good -" he whimpered and frustrated that it didn't work.

"One day I just wanna see you completely naked, spread out on the bed or sitting up so you can look at me, and just fuck your fingers into your self while moaning my name, because I know that when you do it you think of me."

He tried angling his wrist, crooking his fingers to press against his g-spot, he even tried bucking his ass up and down. He spread his legs and pressed them back together, tried running his fingers even faster and harder over his clitoris but all it did was make him even wetter and even needier for his climax that just wouldn't come.

The reality that Blaine had just admitted that he was thinking about Kurt when he masturbated, and that he was thinking about Kurt masturbating made chills spread on the inside of his skin. Secretly he had always wondered if Blaine would think about him or fantasize about big dicks when he jerked off, and to hear Blaine say that all he thought about was Kurt and his pussy made him groan.

"Kurt, the feeling of your wet, hot cunt so tight around my cock – I need it, I need it so bad," Blaine whined and the craving in his voice was like red-hot charcoal rolling through his veins, fueling the already burning flames in his hole.

He was now chest flat on the mattress, three fingers buried in his pussy with the other hand having three fingers rubbing furiously over his clit. He used his knees for leverage to push his entire body back and forth over the sheets, doubling the effect of his fingers flicking against his g-spot with a cascade of "_yes, my god, yes_" wantonly falling from his mouth.

He was desperate, in the most literal form of the word. He squeezed his eyes shut, imagined Blaine on his knees behind him draped over his back so his nipples would be piercing into Kurt's muscles and skin. The way he would snap his hips with the expertise of the skilled dancer he was, and the way he would feel forceful and strong, yet his hands would be caressing and consoling to Kurt's ablaze skin.

"Yes, Kurt, yes baby. Don't hold back. Give it all to me," Blaine encouraged, his voice higher and Kurt could hear that he was just there. After months of exploring and being adventurous with each other's bodies Kurt would always know it when Blaine was close – apparently also if they were in each end of town.

"Blaine... I want you... fuck me... _raw,_" Kurt begged in a weak voice, his mouth now nearly mushed onto his phone with his forehead resting down in the pillow under him. The plastic was cool and smooth on his face, the feeling almost strange and misplaced for the heated situation.

"God... Kurt – I'm so close... close -"

In a swift movement Kurt removed his fingers and hands from his crotch, nearly screaming from the almost painful emptiness gaping mockingly in his vagina. With heaving lungs and a bead of sweat taunting him in his eyebrow he placed his palms flatly on the bed and hoisted himself up. The comforter slid down his sweaty back, and he was now fully arisen, sitting on his knees naked. If anyone was to come in his door they would be able to see him completely exposed with nothing but a sheer layer of salty liquid covering him as an evidence of his nightly activities – but right now he couldn't care less.

He moved to the headboard so he could rest his forehead against the cold wood. Blaine was panting and grunting from his phone, which only stirred him on to let his hands directly back down to the V of his crotch. His vulva was nearly as wet as he was on the inside and Kurt's hands slipped easily over the smooth skin.

He imagined being like this in front of Blaine. Putting on a show for him. How he would tell him to sit on the chair and not move. He imagined coyly sliding out of his clothes, and teasingly sit on his knees shamelessly naked but playing innocent as he would let his fingertips smooth their way from his lips over his neck and chest, down his abs and to his sex, pretending to be clueless but knowing exactly what it would do to Blaine as he would slip his finger between his folds and give a moan.

Yeah, he was definitely done being chaste when they were alone.

His fingers were back where they were belonged and he purposely let his knees slip further apart over the moist sheet. His fingers went deeper inside of him and he realized that this was the exact angle he should have taken from the beginning.

So he grabbed around the headboard with his free hand and started tryingly to hoist himself up before going down again, eliciting a soft "_oh shit_".

It was perfect. Before he knew it he was bouncing up and down on his own hand, now four fingers crooking against his g-spot inside of him and the heel of his palm rubbing wetly over his clitoris with each movement. From his phone Blaine had been reduced to a mess of moans and incoherent babbling, but only for a few seconds more.

"Oh fuck, Kurt! _FUCK!_" He burst out, and Kurt knew exactly what that meant.

He could nearly feel the well-known sensation of Blaine letting go and spurting his load into his pussy, filling him up and painting him on the inside. As if on cue his muscles started contracting, starting with his ass and thighs. His biceps and pecs followed, but his hand working even harder and the riding of his fingers getting faster.

"Blaine... Blaine, I'm so close -" he blurted out, the friction of his forehead rutting against the bed almost painful.

For a moment he considered letting go to fall backwards, but he was paralyzed in the position so instead he gyrated his hips and it was like his pelvis bone adjusted to his moving fingers, the strong muscles of his cunt tightening around him with his skin feeling like it was about to set on fire.

"It's good. Come for me, baby. Come for me," Blaine blabbered dozily and it pushed the last needed button.

"Oh my god. Blaine _yessssohfuckyessBlaine!_"

Even if he had been able to stop himself he didn't think he wanted to. He released the headboard and as his pussy started cramping and fussing juices out around his fingers and down his thighs he massaged his clit with a nearly molesting force. Everything was coiling up inside of him and stars were dancing around before his closed eyes. The pads of his fingers kept rubbing against the magical spot inside of him that made his labia cramp just as much as the rim that was locking around his knuckles, the strength like the thin skin was going to burst.

"Oh... oh god... oh my god," he moaned weakly as he panted into the dark room and his body stopped mid-action, his fingers stilled in his pussy and the other hand clasped against his parted lips.

He leaned forward with a thump as his forehead hit back against the headboard. He slowly let his fingers slide out of their dark, hot cave and without knowing why he let them slide up his naked torso, feeling the wetness spread around his skin and muscles, still easing back down to earth in his post-orgasmic haze.

"Kurt... Kurt? Are you okay?"

Blaine's voice pulled him roughly out of his trip to a starry dimension, close to making him jump. He had nearly forgot that Blaine was on the line, and when he returned to the real life he blushed and was suddenly very aware of himself and what he had just done.

"Kurt?"

"I'm here. I'm... here -" he murmured and awkwardly dried his fingers off on his thighs before pulling the comforter around him and picking up the phone with the thought that it needed to be sterilized later – like everything else in his room.

He pressed the button and took off the speaker before letting it to his ear, cringing by the sharp scent of his own sex and sweat that was so strong so close to his face.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, voice nervous and trembling.

"I'm fine. I was just – wow, that was intense," Kurt assured him.

"Yeah? Was it good?" Curiously and innocent once again, Blaine was back to his way of charming Kurt into whatever he wanted, because that was just the effect Blaine had on him – which the night was a pretty good proof of.

"Not as good as with you," Kurt smiled, wishing that he could curl up against Blaine and disappear into his arms instead of having to sleep alone now.

"I like that – but it didn't answer my question."

"It was... god, I didn't know I could do that! Let's just leave it at that," Kurt caved and could feel his eyes starting to go heavy along with the rest of his limbs.

"My sheets will never be clean again. I think I'll have to burn them."

"You squirted? Oh my god you did – god I wish I was there. You really are the sexiest in the world," Blaine sighed, and Kurt could hear that he was smiling, and knew that this was where Blaine would wrap his arms around him and pull him close.

"Such a charmer. You owe me for this. I don't even know how much sleep I've lost – but it was worth it," he grinned and looked down on the way too obvious wet spot on his sheet.

"I'll buy you coffee every day for a month. And give you orgasms. Deal?" Blaine chuckled.

"I can live with that. But... I need to clean this up and go to bed. I might have to stay home tomorrow cause there's no way I'll be looking better than a paparazzi caught on E! Channel tomorrow," Kurt said and shivered. He really didn't wanna say goodnight now. Now he just missed Blaine even more.

"That's a lie. But if you stay home I'll skip school as well and come to your house," Blaine promised and yawned, holding his phone away from his mouth as politely as ever.

"Don't tempt me. But how about I hurry to fix this and text you after?"

That was the way. So Kurt rushed into his clothes and pulled the sheets off, way too tired to find out some clean, and he was pretty sure he would be too noisy so he guessed that he could do that in the morning. He scrubbed his hands for five minutes, using his body scrub to make sure they were clean and used his most expensive moisturizer that was only for special occasions before he crawled back into his now cold bed and sent Blaine a text.

**Kurt:** "I'm in bed now."

And Blaine called.

"Blaine, we need to sleep. It's late," Kurt complained with his face mushed into the pillow, enjoying the cooling effect it had on his still boiling skin.

"I know, and we will I just wanted to tell you that I love you before I go to sleep. And let you know that I consider myself the luckiest person alive," Blaine said and went from overly sexy to melting Kurt's heart.

"Me too. I love you so much, Blaine."

"And our sex is the best in the world. We're gonna explore this." Back to charming and sexy and sneaky – he could turn on a stamp.

"I – I think we should," Kurt forced himself to saying, remember how he had promised himself to stop being shy.

"Good. Cause I got ideas. But goodnight, beautiful. I miss you – and I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too."


End file.
